Grand Opening of Jellyfish Fields 2 Amusement Park
by Cuuldude
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick go to the all-new Jellyfish Fields 2 Amusement park! But when they get there, they find one sad jellyfish.
1. We gotta go!

HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW

HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

SpongeBob was awoken by his fog horn alarm clock. His bed sprung up forward and flung SpongeBob across the room and into the wardrobe. The doors flew shut behind him. Loud banging from inside sent the wardrobe hopping around the room. The doors finally slung open and SpongeBob jumped out with glee in his usual clothes. He ran across to the window.

"Another great start to another great day! Yippee!"

He drew open the curtains and gleamed his huge smile at the clear waters of Bikini Bottom. He saw Squidward's Easter Island head shaped house and Patrick's Rock.

"Gary, have you got the newspaper?" he asked.

"Meow", replied Gary positively.

SpongeBob ran downstairs to the front room, and there, on the sofa, was the newspaper, like Gary had promised. SpongeBob did a karate flip over the sofa, so that he was behind it. Then he poked his head through the cushions at the paper in front of him. A grin appeared on his face as he slowly put on some white gloves. He picked the newspaper up slowly.

"Careful, careful…" whispered a determined Sponge.

He looked at the front page with great anticipation…

'GRAND OPENING OF THE JELLYFISH FIELDS 2

Jellyfish fields 2 opens today! With free admission to all! See the awesome Jelly Coaster and buy fresh jellyfish-jelly!

But nothing can prepare you for the amazement when you see…

THE WORLD FAMOUS KING JELLYFISH!!'

SpongeBob leapt over backwards with glee over to the phone and dialled Patrick's phone number.

There was a long pause until an answer phone recorded message.

Patrick's voice dumbly said, "Umm, is this thing recording? Well there's a little green light thingy so I'll start. Umm. Hi, this is Patrick. I'm sorry I can't take your call at the moment, I'm probably asleep, or out, or maybe I can't find the phone, or umm… something. So please leave you message after". His voice got interrupted by a loud BEEEEP.

SpongeBob said in a very serious voice, "Get ready Patrick, we're going on an adventure…"

As soon SpongeBob put down the phone, Patrick burst in through SpongeBob's pineapple house, leaving a star shaped hole in the wall.

"C'MON SPONGEBOB WE GOTTA GO!" shouted Patrick.

"Patrick, since when have you ever had an answer machine?" asked SpongeBob.

"A what machine?" said Patrick dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind" said SpongeBob in a hurry.

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go!" said the determined under-sea duo.

So off they went, Patrick ran straight through the wall again, making an identical star shaped hole in the wall right next to the other one. SpongeBob carefully climbed through the hole. They waited outside by the road and a red bus pulled up straight away.

In seconds they were whizzing along to their destination.


	2. In the Queue!

"We're here we're here we're here

"We're here we're here we're here!"

They stepped out of the bus with great anticipation…

There, right in front of them, was Jellyfish Fields 2. Towering roller coasters and candyfloss stalls were in sight. There were posters saying,

'SEE THE HUGE, AMAZING, SUPER AWESOME KING JELLYFISH!'

But there was a catch, just like any good thing. The whole park was surrounded by a barricade of angry, bored, impatient parents. With excited, sugar loaded kids. Yes, it was the admission queue.

But when you want something as much as SpongeBob and Patrick did, a two hour long admission queue was a small obstacle.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"We're nearly there", said SpongeBob in an excited voice, the wait obviously had not affected him.

"I know!" replied Patrick; the wait had not affected him either.

"We're nearly there".

"I know".

"You two have been saying that for two hours now! TWO HOURS!!" shouted the angry blue fish unfortunate enough to be behind SpongeBob and Patrick in the queue.

"Oh, I'm very sorry sir", said SpongeBob in a very sincere voice.

"We're nearly there", said SpongeBob again.

"I know".

When the queue was finally over, they came to a little stall.

"Tickets please", said a wrinkled, old, fish. In a low, monotone voice. She was wearing a pink shirt and a pink, paper hat.

"But, we didn't see anywhere to buy tickets, I thought we bought the tickets here", said SpongeBob.

"No, you gotta buy the tickets over there", she pointed to a stall, with a huge sign saying 'TICKETS'.

"Then, you queue up and hand your ticket in here. Get to the back of the queue", she exclaimed harshly.

"But, we queued up for TWO HOURS, right Patrick?" said SpongeBob.

"But that was a fun two hour long ride!" replied Patrick dumbly.

There were shouts from the queue saying, 'Get at the back!' and "Hurry up!'

Reluctantly SpongeBob walked to the back of the queue, with a happy Patrick skipping behind him. Patrick said "Wow, we get to ride again?"

They finally collected their tickets.


	3. The Kiddie Caterpillar

After another two hours of waiting in the queue with an over-excited starfish, SpongeBob was in, and so was Patrick, the over-excited starfish.

But SpongeBob's enthusiasm came whizzing back, they were in the park, at last!

"P-P-Patrick, w-w-we're in!" said SpongeBob.

"I know! But, umm, look SpongeBob, I gotta go, meet me back here at, umm, eleventy past five!" replied Patrick.

Before SpongeBob could correct Patrick, Patrick ran off in a whizz of bubbles.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own! But I can still have fun! This would be a great time to sing the FUN song!"

"F is for friends who do stuff together!"

"Oh SHUT UP!" shouted Plankton's voice from a distance.

SpongeBob skipped merrily off into the jumble off cotton candy and roller coasters!

* * *

"I'm going to go on the biggest, most bestest, super cool ride ever. SpongeBob, get ready for the white-knuckle thrill they call… the Kiddie Caterpillar!" said SpongeBob with great anticipation.

Luckily, there was no queue for this ride, SpongeBob figured that everyone else were too scared!

He got on, and sat at the back, because that is the fastest place on a roller coaster.

"I'm the only one on here, ha ha, babies!"

The same old, wrinkled fish in the pink outfit pulled a lever and SpongeBob rolled off. His caterpillar coaster train chugged around a bend at break neck speed, or so SpongeBob thought. It slowly ground to a halt, at the start again.

"That was the best ride EVER!" said SpongeBob.

A grown fish with his son walked past the Kiddie Caterpillar.

"Do you want to go on the Kiddie Coaster Jimmy?" said the grown fish.

"Na, it's too slow", said Jimmy.

SpongeBob interrupted the two, "Whoa, I think the Kiddie Caterpillar is too fast for a fish of your age, right?"

The old wrinkled fish in the pink uniform said, "Hey, there is no age or height restriction."

"I don't wanna go on the Kiddie Caterpillar, I'm too old! I'm three and a half!" said Jimmy above all the noises of the theme park.

SpongeBob walked on, shaking from all the excitement of the ride.

Now SpongeBob wanted to buy something, he pulled out a dollar from his back pocket. Now what could he buy with a dollar?

"I know, I'll buy a stuffed toy, hey, everyone loves stuffed toys!"

He ran to a stall selling stuffed toys. Hanging from the walls were huge stuffed sharks, octopuses and whales.

"Umm, what can i buy for a dollar?" asked SpongeBob, he was expecting the biggest octopus ever for his dollar.

"This" said the wrinkled fish in the pink uniform. She held out a little stuffed jellyfish, about the size of her palm.

"Yippee! I'm gonna call you, Jally" shouted SpongeBob.


	4. Friends Reunited

SpongeBob pranced around the park holding Jally (Jelly plus Gary equals Jally) with pride!

"I'm gonna take you on the Ferris wheel, the ducky boats and the Go-Karts! Well, umm, I don't think you would like the Go-Karts".

SpongeBob hid the fact that he was scared of the Go-Karts. All of those little fish driving buggies around with no protection (apart from seat-belts, helmets and bumpers). Go-Karts are too big of a hazard!

SpongeBob ran like a feeble maniac around the park. Blowing bubbles, eating ice cream and sea nut brittle and wirling around lamp posts with Jally clutched in his arms. It was an amazing experience, but it would be so much more fun with Patrick around!

SpongeBob decided to challenge Jally to a race.

"We can start at Blue Jelly Avenue and then end at Nigeria Rex Boulevard! Three, two, one, GO!"

SpongeBob ran as fast as he could holding Jally in his hand. He dodged screaming kids and worn out parents, to get there before Jally. But in his rush he didn't notice the burger box in front of him. He ran towards it and tripped.

* * *

"Sigh", sobbed SpongeBob. He was in a tent with a big red cross on the top.

"Don't worry, it's only a small graze" said the doctor indicating to the bandage on SpongeBob's left knee.

SpongeBob looked at his knee, then looked up across someone sitting on another bed with a bandage on their face. A doctor came along and slowly unwrapped the bandage on the creatures face. He unwrapped the final piece.

"Patrick!" shouted SpongeBob in excitement.

"SpongeBob!" shouted Patrick with equal excitement.

"What happened to you?" asked SpongeBob.

"I challenged Jerry to a race and I fell over a hotdog box. I hurt my knee." Answered Patrick, he showed SpongeBob a little stuffed Jellyfish. (Jelly plus Gary equals Jerry)

"Why was there a bandage on your face then?"

"A what?" replied Patrick.

"Never mind. I challenged Jally to a race, and I fell over a Burger Box. I hurt my knee too." SpongeBob showed Patrick Jally.

"Let's go!" said the duo in tandem.

They ran out of the tent into the park!

"It is time to see…" said Patrick,

"The King Jellyfish!" said SpongeBob!


	5. The King Jellyfish

'Now entering to lair of the King Jellyfish' read the sign above the majestic entrance to the King Jellyfish's lair. Two high pillars encrusted with shells and coral towered above SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Wow" the two said simultaneously.

"I've never seen such a high pillar in my entire life!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

"What's a pillar?" asked Patrick.

"Never mind" replied SpongeBob.

They ran through the gate, and shot down the long path leading up to a huge coliseum. Novelty item stalls and gift shops went past in a blur as the two ran in their ever-lasting hyper-active state.

"Watch out!" shouted fish as their popcorn and souvenirs shot out of their fins by the rush of bubbles followed the couple.

* * *

"Here it is!" Patrick shouted to SpongeBob as they stood outside the towering stadium. They could only imagine the joy they were about to behold as they set foot into the entrance.

"2 tickets to see the King Jellyfish please!" said SpongeBob to the same old wrinkled fish in the pink uniform.

"It's free, kid" said the fish, in her low monotonous voice. "This is the queue for refreshments."

"But there's no-body cueing" said SpongeBob

"That's because the show started 5 minutes ago." She replied.

Before she could tell SpongeBob that the show was only 10 minutes long, and that he should wait for the next one in 15 minutes, he and Patrick were gone, in a stream of bubbles.

* * *

The two shuffled past people as they tried to get to two empty seats, knocking over drinks and popcorn in the process.

In the middle of the coliseum, some acrobats in jellyfish costumes walked off, and a loud Roman fanfare filled the place with atmosphere.

"AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR….THE KING JELLYFISH!" came from the loudspeakers.

SpongeBob and Patrick didn't say anything, they were paralysed with excitement.

A huge, circular trapdoor opened in the middle of the stadium, and the sound of a large mechanism roared, a platform started to rise up from the hole in the floor. By now, more acrobats and performers were marching around the stadium. On the platform was the biggest, most amazing creature that anyone had ever seen, it was the long anticipated King Jellyfish. Its huge pink body was the size of a large car. The audience roared with shout and screams of excitement and happiness.

But something was not quite right, SpongeBob and Patrick were not cheering. They could sense that behind the laughter and amazement, something was not right. Each of the King Jellyfishes huge tentacles were attached to chains, and the chains were attached to the platform. The jellyfish was motionless, alive, but motionless. SpongeBob could see the sadness it was feeling, he could sense it longing to be set free. He looked at Patrick, and could tell that he could see it too. The rest of the audience applauded and cheered, SpongeBob and Patrick were the only ones that cared about the jellyfish's feelings.

When the show was over, they both knew that something had to be done.

They left the park without saying a word, but when they were on the bus going home, they discussed what they were going to do.


End file.
